


Hipster Please

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry!Harry, Begging, Fingering, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, harry needs to punish louis, louis should stop flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is getting a little too close to Nick Grimshaw (even though he absolutely hates the man) at a house party. Harry thinks that he really shouldn't be doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipster Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! (: Comments and Kudos are much appreciated Xx. (but you knew that).

Nick Grimshaw always had large, fantastic get togethers at his house. It was around fall when he would have them, so he would put on a fire and have snacks and refreshments around. Usually Harry went alone or maybe with another friend, since Louis had never wanted to come to his "Stupid Hipster Parties." But then when him and Louis weren't friends anymore and became rather more than that; Harry had finally been able to convince him to tag along using a good old blowjob. Of course the older boy complied after that, deciding that going along with his eccentric boyfriend was the nice thing to do. As soon as he had agreed, the younger lad had been non-stop talking about how much fun it was going to be. Louis was negative about it, and even if he tried to act excited, Harry saw straight through it.

Everyone there knew of course that Louis and Harry were together. Most of Nick and Harry’s friends were accepting – well the ones that knew of course – but the ones that weren't were simply dropped from his social circle. It all had worked out pretty well in the end.

Now the two lads were parking in the lot of Nick’s house with some wine and crisps at hand. Everyone was required to bring something for the event. Louis was still sort of nervous about having to spend so much time with Harry’s close friends. He felt almost intrusive. Harry noticed his boyfriend’s slight change in behaviour and wrapped an arm firmly around him, kissing the top of his head.

“Come one love, you can do this. They’ll absolutely love you! Besides, I get on well with your friends." he exclaimed, capturing Louis in another kiss. 

"Well that's cause my friends are cool." he huffed, staying pliant under Harry's pleasant touch.

"C'mon Lou, do this for me, would you?" Harry pleaded. So Louis nodded and took a deep breath, interlocking their fingers together. They both walked up to Nick’s front porch together and Harry rapped on it lightly. The door opened in almost an instant and Nick came flying out to greet them. He encircled Harry in a tight embrace first. He laughed loudly, “Grimmy, my boy! Haven’t seen you in ages! How’ve ya been?” he clapped him on the back.

“Good I guess, busy with work, how about you?” The stupid 29 year old man ran a hand through his big, brown quiff. And all Louis wanted to do was chop it off.

“I’ve been great, yeah. I’ve also been quite busy. We’re glad we get a nice long break from touring though. I can’t wait to go back of course,” Harry spoke.

The whole time Nick just nodded his head along, smiling brightly. He always loved to hear more about his friend’s adventures. Of course him and Harry would have much more time for that later. But at the moment, Nick had a party to host.

“And here we have the famous Louis Tomlinson. How are ya’ mate?”

“I’m doing just great Nicholas, thanks,” Louis answered, smiling wryly to the point where his eyes crinkled in the corners.

Grimmy patted him on the shoulder and muttered, “Good lad, good lad. Now get inside you two, we’re only waiting for Tiffany and Morgan now.”

Both boys nodded and stepped inside together. As soon as they got through the threshold, Louis rolled his eyes and huffed, “I really wish I didn’t have to do this.” He crossed his arms over his chest and faced his boy. "Nick is... vexatious"

Harry rolled his eyes too, which he almost never did. And Louis always tended to use big words when he was mad. It was just one of his many quirks. “Well you’re doing it for me because you love me, so too bad,” Harry stuck out his bottom lip mockingly. Then he added to his original statement, “But Nick is not vexatious. There's nothing annoying about him. But anyway, there's another thing I need you to remember. You love me, and you’re mine. I know how you can sometimes get around other boys. Especially don’t get that way with Nick, I know he’s gay too but-.”

“Okay Harry, you go ahead and talk to your friends now. I’ll find someone to talk to. And whoever it is, it will not be your utter wank of a best friend.” Louis waved his boyfriend off, getting bothered by Harry's accusations. Last time he checked, he never did that. And so Louis muttered under his breath, "Maybe Nick's house just turns everyone annoying."

Harry tried to say something else. It was something about not getting to introduce him to some people yet, but Louis honestly didn’t care one bit. He just flashed him a tight lipped smile and continued walking off. The curly headed boy just stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds before slinking off to find some old mates to talk to. Louis was still flustered over basically everything. How could he say that he chatted it up with other guys when Louis had to go through every day of his life watching a bunch of guys mind-fuck him? Louis didn’t get much attention like that, but Harry got it almost every second of his life. And being in One Direction was not the only reason for that kind of attention. He’s just… hot.

Louis groaned internally and scanned the room for someone good to talk to. Maybe he should have let Harry introduce him to some people, because there was only one person in the room he knew. That person happened to be Grimmy, so Lou skipped over to him and started conversation.

“Nice party Grimster.” The boy shot out as soon as he saw him.

“Thanks lad. Why don’t you come more often? It’s always good to have another lively soul around!” Nick nudged him with his elbow and walked towards the kitchen. Louis followed behind, trying his best to keep up a conversation. Nick seemed to be interested in what he had to say, so he just kept talking. They ended up standing by the kitchen counter the whole time, just chatting about anything and everything. Not that Louis was enjoying having to talk to him, there was seriously no one else.

“So how are the rest of the boys? I heard about Zayn’s engagement. Haven’t gotten a chance to say congratulations,” Nick frowned, but then broke straight back into a smile a couple seconds later.

Louis returned his smiled, “Yeah they’re doing great! I know Zayn and Perrie are disgustingly excited so that’s good news I guess. Niall’s just the usual. He doesn’t change as often as the rest of us do. I guess I would consider that a good thing as well. And as for Liam, he’s just been consumed in that new girl of his and other shit. But he’s also doing great. I love the boy, he’s just kind of growing up right now. You know what I mean?”

Louis hoped he didn’t seem like an arse. Actually he didn't mind if Nick though he was an arse. Good. Nick was an arse himself.

But Grimmy just laughed and kept the chatter going. “That’s wonderful! God, you guys are such a great bunch, I’ve missed ya. I know what you mean about Liam, he’s still a sweetheart though. You all are.”  
Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Louis could almost call him nice. Even though it was fake as hell. And really when he thought about it, the biggest thing that made him hate Grimmy was that he's friends with Harry. Louis hated when any boy was close to Harry. Especially if he was gay. No matter how many times Harry said that he only wanted Louis, he would always be a tad bit skeptical.  
“And Harry. How are you two doing?” Nick asked awkwardly. Louis was confused why it had an awkward air to it, but he just brushed it off.

“Er… Harry’s been great. I’m happy, he’s happy. I really love him.” Louis nodded and looked down, because it felt like Nick was mind raping him at the moment... If that made any sense.

“Then where the bloody hell is he?” Grimmy’s eyebrows creased in confusion. He scooted a bit closer to Louis and shook his shoulder gently.

“He’s just talking to some mates. We had a bit of an argument before too, but we’re fine.” Louis waved it off, but he noticed when Nick got considerably closer. Louis felt extremely awkward, but it only got worse when the older man began to lean in. Louis shut his eyes tightly, just about to back away and have to explain how he really didn’t want that. But then maybe he would. Anything to get on Harry's nerves at the moment was worth it. But then he didn't want his boy to be thinking that he didn't want him. Because Louis ALWAYS wanted Harry. He'd say that Harry was his drug, but that really wouldn't make any sense. Because drugs are bad for you and Harry was the best thing in the world.

“There you are Lou, I’ve been looking all over-.” Harry yelled, rounding the corner to the kitchen only to find his best friend and his boyfriend almost kissing. Nick was leaned in close. His face immediately flushed bright red and his fists balled tightly to his sides. Harry had noticed that what he had said to Louis was unfair, but he thought he would give him some time to cool down. He took that time to talk to friends and give his boyfriend some space. Obviously his implications were correct though, because Louis had gone and done exactly what he had said. Only this was much worse.

“Oh, well I’ll just let you get back to that.” Harry spat out, before rushing out of the house in a hurry, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He wiped furiously at them, frowning and fumbling with the car keys, much too hurt to process anything correctly. He was also a little confused as to why his two favorite people would do that to him.

As soon as Harry had left the kitchen after what looked like Louis and Nick almost kissing, his boyfriend firmly rejected Grimmy, not even caring about his feelings because now his boy was probably feeling much worse. He flew out the door of the house, praying to God or whatever that Harry would understand.

Harry gave up on working the car and plopped down on the ground next to it, letting all of the sobs he was holding in rack through him. He heard soft pitter patters on the pavement, and soon the small figure of his boyfriend was standing in front of him.

“Why did you almost leave without me?” Louis asked, trying to touch Harry, but he tore his arm away, not letting Louis gain any proximity on him.

“I assumed you would stay the night to fuck him anyway, so what’s the point in waiting really?” Harry started eerily quiet, and Louis feared for what was to come later on.

“I didn’t kiss him Harry.”

“Well you were about to.” The green-eyed boy retorted rather loudly. "What's the difference?"

“I have no feelings for him whatsoever, even as a friend, you know that. I swear Harry! I only love you! I only want to ever kiss you.” Louis didn't want to raise his voice. But if it's what he had to do to let his baby know that he loves him and only him, then he'd shout it to the world.

Harry was trying to be angry since the crying had stopped, but tears threatened to spill. He tried to push past it by throwing in a dry chuckle. “Wow. First I find my boyfriend and best mate almost snogging, and then my boyfriend lies about it. Fucking lies!” Harry slammed his fist against the car suddenly. Louis jumped back and stared in horror as Harry’s dangerous side took over, all tears gone.

“Baby I-.”

“Don’t baby me Tomlinson. Just get in the fucking car.” Harry glared angrily at the boy as he quietly climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Louis didn’t know how he could make Harry understand that he was innocent. Because he was about to start bawling with the way his boy was speaking to him.

Harry climbed into the driver’s seat after him, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway, trying to get home quickly so he could scream out everything he was feeling. But as he sat in his own fury, a new idea came to mind. He would try to clear up the situation, but he would definitely have to punish Louis.  
The whole car ride home was dead silent. They both knew that it wasn’t a good idea to fight in the car because there’s a good chance they could get into an accident. And if either of them spoke a word it would turn into a massive argument again. Or Harry might end up ravishing Louis to claim him as his own before they can even manage to get home.

So as soon as they were parked Harry got out of the car and forcefully slammed the door shut. Louis followed hurriedly behind him, catching his arm by the door. The younger boy glared at him for a couple of seconds before ripping his forearm from Louis grip.

“Harry I swear I never wanted to kiss Nick. I’m not lying to you. I would never-.”

Harry believed Louis now. But twisting it into a game would be more fun. “Just shut up Lou! I’m tired of your bullshit! I fucking told you how I feel about you and other boys, especially Nick. I can’t believe you even got that close to him.” Harry had streaks of tear stains on his face. Louis hated that it was him who was causing Harry so much pain. The boy deserved much better, and the older lad just wanted to reach over and comfort him. He had no idea how he was going to get Haz to believe that he was completely innocent.

“But Harry, like you said, I’m yours. I would never even think about leaving you. Not for somebody else, not for the world. I love you and I don’t know how many times I have to say it for you to believe me. Nick even asked about you right before he tried to kiss me. I told him that I love you Harry, because I do! When I think of the person who makes life worth living, I immediately think of you. Please don’t think I would ever cheat on you. Please don’t be mad at me. And please don’t stop loving me.” Louis spoke fast and hardly managed to get out all of the words, but soon he was breathing heavy and his speech was sweet, but a haze of anger still floated around the room.

Harry just stood there for a couple seconds taking in the words. “I could never stop loving you,” he said gently, but then Louis felt his boyfriend forcing him back against the wall. “But I’m gonna teach you a lesson about being a little slut.” It didn’t even take a moment before Harry’s lips were hungrily nipping at Lou’s neck. His hands grazed Louis hot body and he sucked love bites into his tan skin, soothing it wit his tongue. Both lads became aroused quickly, already half hard in their tight pants. Louis moaned and ground his crotch against Harry’s. Louis was desperate and he loved when Harry gave him attention. He wanted wet lips on his neck and his cock. And he wanted to be fucked so hard that he would see stars. The younger boy shoved his lover’s back against the wall forcefully. “No touching and no rubbing. I’m gonna fuck your mouth, and then you.”

Louis almost came just as the thought of that, but he knew that if he did, then Harry would not be happy about it. At times like these, Louis wasn’t supposed to cum unless Harry told him to. “Now jump.” Harry inquired, letting Louis hop up and wrap his legs around his torso. It was easy for the younger boy to carry him. They stumbled through the hallway and straight onto their bed. Harry hovered over Louis, and connected their lips again.  
He sucked Louis bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tongue around the inside of the older lad’s mouth. There were too many layers of clothes between them and it was absolutely suffocating. Harry pulled off of his lips abruptly and began unzipping his skinny jeans, struggling to get the tight fabric off. But once he did, he simply peeled his boxers off, tossing them to the floor. He didn’t take his time with shedding the rest of the clothes off Louis and himself. The curly headed boy crawled up Louis until he was straddling his chest. Louis stared open mouthed at his boyfriend’s large erection, straining up against his stomach. He parted his lips to show that he was ready. He was always ready. 

“I know you’re a little cockslut Lou. Suck me baby.” Harry slid his cock between Louis lips, slowly nudging it in. He slid his tongue slowly around the head. Harry sighed and let his head fall back as soon as his dick was buried down his boyfriend’s hot, wet mouth. Louis loved sucking Harry off, so he took him like a champion.

Harry began to slowly thrust into Louis mouth, finding himself overtaken with pleasure. He automatically picked up his pace, so Louis naturally hollowed out his cheeks. His dick hit the back of Louis throat, and the blue-eyed boy choked on it but didn’t push Harry away. Not even as the tears wetted his eyes. Because Louis loved the burn that having Harry down his throat gave him. Harry was above him; his eyes squeezed shut and lips parted in ecstasy. Louis could taste Harry’s precum on his tongue, which turned him on even more. When he accidentally let out a small choke his eyes widened because Harry pulled out of his mouth. Louis gave an internal groan. He so badly wanted Harry to cum down his throat. He loved to taste and feel the younger boy’s cum whenever he could. Harry knew that too. And that was probably exactly why he was doing that. Fucking tease. Louis accidentally let out a little whine, only wanting Harry to keep on fucking his mouth. But it was a bad decision.

“You know you're not supposed to make noise Louis,” Harry panted, sucking and nibbling at his boyfriends sharp collarbones. Louis waited obediently for Harry’s next order, all glassy eyed and dazed. "I'm going to have to give your pretty little arse a lot more spankings now," And god, did Louis ever want that. Sex with Harry in any form always put Louis in some kind of small subspace. It was usually on nights where his boyfriend was very dominant. Especially now, because the cause was from pure anger. Harry pressed a lingering kiss to Louis soft, pink lips. He licked around his mouth, tasting his own precum. Harry ran a finer tentatively down Louis body until he reached just below his navel. “Get on all fours. I’m gonna fuck you from behind like a little slut.” Harry whispered it hotly into his ear, causing Louis to shudder beneath him.

He did as his boyfriend said, and leaned on his forearms for balance. Harry admired his ass for a couple seconds, and then Louis felt a harsh smack to his firm arse. “That was for chatting it up with Nick when I told you not to,” another one, “that’s for almost kissing him,” and another, “And that’s for lying to me.” Louis thought that he was about done, "And that's for talking without permission."

Louis didn’t even care that Harry was still angry with him, because all of those smacks were going straight to his cock. He winced every time, but he was so painfully hard and Harry’s hands on him were so good. He didn’t even have time to come down from the high the spanking gave him before he felt something wet on his hole. Louis groaned loudly and threw his head down to the pillow. Harry swirled his tongue around Louis puckered arse hole a couple times before pulling off, which Louis wasn’t so happy about. He could hear some fumbling behind him and then a slick finger slid into the same place. Another shaky moan escaped Louis mouth. A few moments slid another finger in, scissoring him until he was mostly stretched out. Louis was already fairly stretched out from playing with one of their favorite butt plugs that same morning.

“Please fuck me Haz,” he managed to choke out.

Harry pulled his fingers out as soon as Louis spoke. “What did I say about talking? Bad boys don’t get to talk.” He handed him another smack to his sore bum. Louis whimpered from pain and sexual frustration. But yes, yes, yes. Louis was a bad boy and he needed his Harry to punish him and he just wanted to scream. Harry wasn't even inside of him yet and all he wanted to do was yell obscene things and get completely wrecked.  
Harry squirted some lube into the palm of his hand and slicked himself up before lining himself up with Louis hole. The younger boy sunk into his boyfriend's arsehole incredibly slowly. Louis let out a gutted scream at the quick, and unexpected stretching of his hole. Harry started to slam himself in and out at a faster pace. The two boys also hadn't had actual sex in a while so every drag of Harry's thick cock was harsh and stretched Louis to his limits. They were both panting and moaning, but Louis needed more. The curly haired lad noticed and changed his angle slightly, making Lou draw out a long, deep moan, the noise making rule long forgotten. “I bet Grimmy can’t fuck you like I can.” Harry panted. And he definitely couldn’t. Louis and Harry’s sex lives were amazing, adventurous, and much better than anything they had ever had before.  
Louis just meekly nodded and let Harry keep slamming into him. Louis was so tight around Harry’s cock, and all either of them could feel was delicious pressure.

“Louis fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Oh g-god Harry, fuck. me too." he groaned after Harry. He was hitting his prostate dead on every time. And then Harry started pumping his hand around Louis’ cock. Louis didn’t know if he should buck his hips or push back onto Harry.

“Don’t cum yet. Hold it for me baby,” Harry kept trying so hard to be rough with Louis because that’s what he deserved, but it was too hard. Louis was his baby, and he felt so good. It was almost impossible to stay mad at the boy.

Harry kept fucking Louis arse and pumping his cock and he couldn’t possibly hold it anymore. Harry was about to cum too. So Lou begged, “Harry, please.”

“Let it go baby,” he answered. Cum shot out of Louis dick as soon as the words came out of Harry’s mouth. Haz was close behind, coming as soon as Louis did. They both gave out guttural moans and Harry shot his load into Louis. The older lad really was a cumslut. He loved the feeling of Harry’s cum in his arse too. “So fucking naughty aren’t you Louis? You liked that didn’t you, slut? You're a very good boy.”

Louis simply nodded and dropped his head down, completely spent. He was definitely going to have trouble walking after that. “M’ such a slut for you baby. Love it when you talk dirty.” Louis grinned, the post coital feeling making him drowsy.  
Harry wished he had flipped Lou over before he came. Harry loved watching Louis orgasm face. Twisted in pleasure and keening loudly. And it was all because of him.  
Harry rolled them off to the side so they didn’t fall in Louis cum, then they both collapsed. They just lay there for a few moments, before Harry proposed the idea of cleaning up. So they went off to take a shower together. And the whole time it was all ‘I’m sorry,’ and ‘I love you.’ It was true. They were both incredibly sorry, and they loved each other more than anything in the world. So why give up the one you love the most?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ expensivelou.tumblr.com


End file.
